


A Boy Turned

by Vaysh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus is an adult, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Community: hp_halloween, Creature Fic, M/M, Malfoy Manor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh
Summary: A phantom appears before the gate of Malfoy Manor.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A Boy Turned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BelladonnaLee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaLee/gifts).



> Written for [](http://hp-halloween.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hp-halloween.livejournal.com/)**hp_halloween** 2017.

Draco had never been afraid in the alley before his home, and he wasn't afraid now, in the hour after midnight, streams of fog rolling along the Manor gardens, the sliver of the moon barely visible in the sky.

The dark figure hunched upon one of the pillars of the Manor gate was not a familiar sight _(he'd come; he didn't think he would and yet he had)_ but not the nightmare, either, that the Prophet painted of the boy _(not a boy anymore, not by a long stretch)_. Draco had taken to nightly strolls since August, when Harry Potter's youngest son had disappeared, with only his wand left and a wolf's footprint in the dirt of the street.

'Albus.'

The fog swallowed Draco's voice, but Albus must have heard. The figure vanished to reappear from the hedge. He stumbled, and Draco moved to wrap him into his arms.

'Mr Malfoy.'

The boy _(and he'd always be a boy to him)_ was barely more than skin and bones. A bloody gash ran across his face. He was trembling. 'I didn't think I could come.'

'But you can,' Draco whispered into his dirty hair. 'You can always come home to me.'


End file.
